


Lost in Stereo

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Slash, Songfic, Writer Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: Remus has been frequenting a certain diner for years now. A few months ago, the diner hired a new cook who dances while he cooks. Remus is mesmerized by him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Lost in Stereo" by All Time Low. In this, Sirius and Remus are in their early to mid-twenties. Enjoy!

_ He works for the weekend, mixtape of his favorite bands _

_ Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo sound _

 

He’s here almost every time I come to this diner, now. I’ve been frequenting this place since I was a teenager, usually to write fiction, but about a few months ago he started working here and I noticed him right away. For one, he might just be the most gorgeous man I’ve seen in person. He has long black hair with perfect curls and a tall, sturdy frame. He has a perfectly sculpted face with a chiseled jaw covered in sexy stubble. He usually wears mostly black and has piercings in his lip and his ears - silver rings. I’m not usually into that sort of emo look, but it’s not only his looks that caught my attention. He always wears big headphones and dances as he cooks. He seems to have such a free spirit, one I might just put in one of my characters.

 

_ Shake down on a Saturday _

_ Sit back gotta catch my breath _

_ 'Cause every time I see him I know he's gonna take it back somehow _

 

_ Tattoos and a switchblade attitude _

_ Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile _

_ Sex in stereo don't turn the radio dial _

 

_ He's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but he's so _

_ Lost in stereo, lost in stereo _

_ He's out of control, so beautiful _

_ And I've been waiting for so long but he'll never know _

_ I'm losing hope 'cause he's so _

_ Lost in stereo, lost in stereo _

 

I have to make one thing clear; I am not, by any means, stalking the cook at this diner. I just notice him when I’m at the diner, which I go to to write, and when I notice him I find myself… lost in him. I don’t believe in love at first sight, but if it existed then I would love this man. There’s just something about him that makes me want to get to know him, spend time with him, kiss him, even… well, I wouldn’t actually have sex with him unless we were in a solid relationship, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t fantasized about it.

 

_ And I'm just like cellophane 'cause he sees right through me _

_ I know he's glitter and gold _

_ And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know his name _

_ He's slipping away _

 

I’m writing in what I’m trying to make into a novel when I see him outside of the kitchen. He’s still wearing his black apron, stained with various kinds of food, and his headphones are around his neck. He’s approaching me, looking right at me with a smirk on his face. All I can do is stare in awe and confusion until he puts a hand on the table I’m at, leans into it, and says, “Let’s cut to the chase. I’ve seen you looking at me. You think I’m attractive, don’t you?”

His voice is low and silky. I bet he’d be an incredible singer. Maybe that’s why he likes music so much?

I can’t even think up any words to say in reply to that; my brain is mush. My face is warm and my heart is racing. “Uh, I, uh…”

He smiles, a grin that lights up his amazing eyes, which I now know are gray. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, I, too, find  _ you _ attractive. I’d like to take you on a date. Does late Monday morning work for you? I’ve always wanted to go on a brunch date.”

“Uh, yes,” I say quickly, “Any day works for me.” Crap. “Ah, that is to say, I have a flexible schedule. I write for a living. Granted, I don’t make much, but…”

He chuckles, but not in a mocking way; it’s almost a fond laugh. God, I love his voice. “Okay, how about we meet here at one, get some lunch, and maybe go somewhere else afterward. Don’t worry, James is as good a cook as I am, if not better.”

I laugh softly. There’s something about the way he talks that’s making me comfortable around him, despite me being a nervous wreck about being asked on a date by someone way out of my league. “That sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later; I’ve got to get back to work,” he says with a wave.

As he starts to leave, I call after him, “Wait - I never got your name.”

He turns around and gives me a charming smile. “It’s Sirius, like the constellation. Sirius Black. What’s yours?”

I smile. “Remus; like the Roman myth. Remus Lupin.”

Sirius laughs. “See you later, Remus,” he says with a wink. 

My face heats up even more, and I bite my lip. The day after tomorrow, I’ll be going on a date with the guy I’ve been infatuated with for several weeks, and now I know his name - Sirius.

The next day, we don’t talk, but our eyes meet and he smiles and winks at me. Then he goes back to work, cooking and dancing with his bulky headphones on.

 

_ He works for the weekend, mixtape of his favorite bands _

_ Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound _

**Author's Note:**

> I love input, be it kudos or comments!


End file.
